2 Years Thinking
by Exotos135
Summary: Sequel of "The Gift". Sometimes, the events of the past can haunt someone's present, and this fact's unfortunate victim of the day...is Pacifica Northwest.


**Author Note: The events depicted here are different from the fic "The Gift" from 2012, just to let you know. They become more obvious when you see that fic and then see this fic. Also, sorry if this fic seems rushed.**

**And as always, and obviously, I own nothing: Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and the Disney Channel. With that said, read and enjoy.**

* * *

**(Northwest Mansion, Pacifica's Bedroom)**

Pacifica was looking through the window of her room, her hair completely overshadowing her eyes. What she could see outside were hundreds of happy children playing in the snow.

It had been 2 years since Mabel and Pacifica met, 2 years since the girls had their ups and downs, mostly downs, 2 years since their rivalry started, 2 years since Mabel tried to become friends with her...and 2 years since Pacifica responded by hurting, or possibly even breaking in million pieces, their relationship.

From underneath Pacifica's overshadowed eyes, tears started to fall, while the girl whimpers and sniffs in shame. For those 2 years, she never forgot the incident, and in the same years, that same incident haunted her mind with pain, regret, and shame.

Along with the mentioned emotions, the girl, seemingly at random times, has flashbacks and memories of just what happened that long ago, something which only manages to further depress the rich blonde. And just as she looks at the pair of twins that looked like Dipper and Mabel, a memory flashes.

* * *

_"This is ridiculous!" stated Pacifica in an exasperated tone._

_"Come on, Pacifica, It's not so ha-" replied Mabel in a pleasant tone._

_"Look, Mabel, I'm not gonna be your friend, not now, not never!" stated the rich blonde in a blunt tone._

* * *

The girl's hair no longer covers her eyes, and It is seen that her eyes are frowning in grief. Pacifica sniffs and looks down with regret, hitting the window with her free hand. "_...Why did I say that?_" thought Pacifica as tears started to flow down her cheeks.

And yet another memory strikes the girl's mind.

* * *

_"I didn't like you ever since we first met! To me, you are nothing but a silly little girl! I never liked you, and I never well, so don't even bother to try change that, Mabel, because it never will!" growls the girl in front of Mabel, who looks completely shell-shocked as she hears it._

* * *

With the memory over, Pacifica covers her face with her hands and shakes her head in denial, crying even louder as she falls on her knees. She cries for a while, but nobody manages to hear the girl's anguished wailing but herself.

* * *

_"I just...hope you still...accept this gift from me." says Mabel as she hands Pacifica the gift box._

* * *

The girl opens her closet and sees inside a pink gift box, looking the same as when Mabel first gave it to her, but with a noticeable addition of dust. Without hesitation she took it out, opened it and took out the sweater inside: a brown sweater with a picture of a plate with pancakes in the stomach area. Pacifica put it on, feeling pretty hot but nonetheless comfortable and then walking to the mirror with a saddened look.

She then turned to the clock, and saw that it was 6:30 pm, a half hour before the Mystery Shack closes. Considering this, she gets an idea. "I might still have time to right the wrong..."

**(At the Mystery Shack, Living Room)**

Mabel, looking rather depressed, was sitting on the couch and drinking some pit cola. Her brother, Dipper, was sitting by her side, grabbing the empty pit colas that his sister was drinking and then throwing them to a garbage can filled with empty cans of the cola.

A few knocks were heard, so Dipper got out of the couch and walked to the door, opening it to see Pacifica standing outside and still using the pancake sweater. At first, Dipper gives the rich blonde a glare of pure hatred, but that changes when he looks down and spots the sweater. "Is that?"

"Yes...can I speak with Mabel?" answered Pacifica.

Dipper's look changed to a pleased one and he gave the girl a smile before he turned and called for his sister. "Mabel! Somebody here wants to talk with you!"

Mabel didn't do anything, so Dipper went to this sister and dragged her to the door, helping her get up and gain her balance as she looks at Pacifica, who sheepishly waves hello. "Oh, hello Pacifica." greeted Mabel, slightly somber. However, her tone changed to joy once she looked down and saw the sweater. "A-Are you using-!"

"Mabel...guilt has been eating me since the incident 2 years ago. I was a great prick, I know, and you probably don't wanna hear me out, but please...let me be honest with you." spoke Pacifica, taking a deep breath before continuing. "I...I really liked the gift. It felt a tad too hot, but it was also pretty warm, and the addition of the pancakes was...pretty sweet, if you get what I mean."

"If I can tell you a secret, after I got your gift, nobody gave me anything like it." added Pacifica, Mabel looking shocked as the girl continued. "Not that there were many gifts to begin with: mom and dad gave me money like usual, and all my friends could give me was a plush toy of indeterminate species. The last one was something I really liked, but you get what I mean when I say they didn't gave me anything like your gift."

Mabel covered her mouth with both of her hands, letting out tears of joy as Pacifica misunderstood and tried to backtrack her words. "Let, let me say it in a way you won't-"

And then Mabel hugged Pacifica. "You don't know how happy that makes me, Pacifica!" said Mabel in a completely joyous tone, Pacifica smiling in response as Mabel continues to talk. "These 2 whole years, I thought you hated it! But now that I see you using it, and hear you say that you love it...I'm happier than ever!"

Mabel hugged the girl more tightly, Pacifica continuing to look shocked as she turns to see Dipper with a pleased smile, who gives her a thumbs up as the rich blonde smiles and returns the hug. "Can we be considered friends now?" asked Mabel as she and Pacifica separated.

"I think that is a bit too...fast...but I guess we can strengthen our relationship from here." answered Pacifica in an honest tone.

"In that case, maybe I shouldn't ask you if you wanna come in for dinner-"

"No don't misunderstand, I'd love to have dinner with you!" the rich blonde, getting a confused look herself, earned a surprised look from the mystery twins. "Man, even I think that came out of nowhere."

Mabel and Dipper exchanged looks...and then laughed a bit as Mabel guided Pacifica towards the shack, closing the door once they were inside.

**The End**


End file.
